


speak of the gods and they will appear

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: The Lobby
Genre: FIGHT ME IT IS, Gen, Goddammit, I can't remember if Nine actually is also the god of shadows but, OH FUCK SPOILERS THIS IS KINDA SPOILERS, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, anyways yeah that's how it be this is pre-canon, because we kinda don't know much about it but yeah, old world legends about them, there we go, this does take place in canon universe, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: SPOILERS I GUESS DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THAT TWIST YET YOU KNOW THE ONE.





	speak of the gods and they will appear

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero braincells

Lightning strikes and the winds howl in their wake. Tornadoes and hurricanes ravage the lands and steal away the weak and the sick. Farmland is barren, and the plains have flooded, overflowing into villages and rotting wood.

"The gods are angry," my father says to me, looking up through the hole in the roof where lightning struck it, the downpour of rain soaking my bed. I curl up in the corner, knees pulled to my chest.

"I don't like the gods," I murmur into my knees. My father scowls down at me.

"Never say that again," he warns. "They will hear you." 

My younger sister peaks out from under her blankets, her bed safe from the rain on the other side of the room. "Why are the gods angry, Papa?" she asks, eyes wide. She doesn't look scared at all.

Dad shakes his head, striding over and settled down at the end of her bed. "The gods are fickle," he replies, still staring at the hole. "They do not care about humanity, and do as they see fit. They aren't bound by mortal law, since they created this universe. We humans, even, were made by them." He stretches out a hand, and catches raindrops in his palm. "The god who is angry is the god of the storms. They are called many things, but most texts detailing their existence calls them by the name of 'Judas'. They cause the rain to fall, the wind to howl, and the lightning to strike. Their wrath ravages our land directly."

My sister pouts, blankets pulled up to her chin. "So they're just grumpy a lot? How do we help them not be, Papa?"

I roll my eyes at her questions, but Dad just laughs and pats her head with his dry hand. "Well, praying to them often does help. The god of storms, I think, forgets how much of an impact their anger makes on mortal lands. Here, let me show you." He walks my sister through a simple prayer, and I frown, casting a glance to the shadows under the beds and on the walls cast by candlelight. I shake my head, and look up when Dad stops before me and smiles.

"Kurt? Do you want to learn a prayer, too?" he asks, ruffling my hair. I push his hand away, still staring under the bed.

"Dad... Tobias was saying yesterday that his dad told him about the shadows being a monster that can drag you into hell," I say quietly, tucking into a tighter ball.

Dad rubs his chin. "Tobias' father? Oh, Eitan? Well, he's half right. That's the god of shadows, called Nine. He isn't a monster, son, far from it! Legends say he guards children from bad dreams and the real monsters living under your beds. So don't worry, okay?" He ruffles my hair again, leaving to fetch the tools to fix the roof. And I sit there, in the corner of my room with my sister fast asleep, and pray to the gods to stop this storm.


End file.
